Mentor
by Princess.Yue.16
Summary: Love is blind, but in Naruto's life, friendship is too. For the answers of his homework he goes to his new teacher mr. Uchiha. To Naruto, It's like he knows everything. But he has more personal-related problems to solve. Should he go to him with it as well? [SasuNaru]
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Two years. Just two more years. And then he will finally be able to leave this crappy and boring place and go to college. Not that he's glad to go to college because he loves studying and shit. No, it will give him a chance to leave this rotten place, get a chance to get apply for a decent job and finally start enjoying life. Because now, he's doing anything but.

_1 year ago…_

She made me so happy, it felt like I was on cloud nine. She always told me the things I wanted to hear. It was like she could read my mind. She was even bold enough, or brave enough to say things I wouldn't dare. Because I, like 99% of the population was afraid of rejection. But the best thing was, we almost had the same problem. I don't want to sound sadistic with that. I just didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"We are the same Sakura-chan." She hesitated, but I pretended not to notice. Who does that anyway. A dope like me. That's who. When she nodded, she flashed me one of her dazzling smiles. How does she do that? It makes me happy, that someone as beautiful as Sakura smiles for me. _Because_ of me. "That's why I will help you, and we can make it work."

"How are you going to get the money, Naruto?" She put up her serious face. I kind of hate that. It makes me nervous.

"I will work extra jobs." I don't know why I said that. Yet I meant it. I would do everything for her. If she is will remain by my side, I will remove mountains for her. Even if I have to skip school.

"How long is it going to take Naruto?" Ah, impatient. Nasty little bugger. A treat I fully dislike about Sakura. But beggars can't be choosers, right? "It won't be long before my parents find out. I need to get away of there as soon as possible. I can't take it anymore!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm trying. It is possible to get away sooner. You can live with me at my apartment already. Why do you need your own?" Just like my love-confessions in junior high, she keeps rejecting the offer of living with me. We were dating. Well, in secret because Sakura finds it necessary. So it won't be a problem since she has nowhere to go, right?

"I want to be independent first, Naruto. I need to know I'm doing this for me and not just to be with you. I don't want to be a burden to you, you know?"

_Present…_

Burden my ass. But then I was so blinded and happy Sakura-chan finally accepted me. Now I'm hold back a year just because I was too stupid to see I was being used.

The worst is, I can't hate her. I can't hate anybody. I'm so desperate for human attention and acceptance that anything will do. But even when I'm anything but picky, even then there is nobody. Nobody feels the desire to be my _friend_…

I've always been lonely. I've lived with my for quite a while. The pre-historical pervert was hardly home, and I was thankfull I could eat cup ramen whenever I wanted. The old fart never actually cared for me. He went on trips all the time and when he was in my presence we always bickered.

For some reason, I got treated like dirt in my district. In school wasn't it any better. In high school thought everything changed, but all my "friends" turned out to be just acquaintances when I hadn't anything to offer anymore. I hadn't much, but when they leeched off everything I had I was just thrown aside like an empty packed juice.

Now I'm not the one to give up. Even though my previous years sucked, I fully intend to make this year much better and less lonely. Yet I can't help moping, it's like all my energy is sucked away. I received my new class-list and schedule yesterday, and now I'm on my way to my first class this year.

The school building is rather big. The atmosphere outside was a bit sunny, which clashed with the old, somber and mysterious school. It used to be a monastery, and looked nothing but motivating. Yet, at times it looked cozy.

The halls were filled with chatting people. I didn't need to look at their clothes or status, just the fact they were happy made me feel like an outcast. I shrugged of the feeling( which didn't really work) and I found my way to the classroom.

I expected to be one of the first students. Not that I am a good punctual student, I just wanted to avoid the awkward stares and that moment you try to choose a seat with all the student glaring at you. Try to look nonchalant while doing that, I dare you. I was shocked when the classroom seemed full.

I glanced at my watch. '08.25' I was 5 minutes too early. Am I in a class off goody-two shoes? I couldn't decide it was a good thing or not, and quickly took a seat in one of the front rows because the seats in the back were sadly all occupied.

I quickly glanced back to search for friendly faces, which were rare, and almost had a heart-attack. I saw a mop of pink. And there was only one bitch crazy enough to dye her hair that color. Shit, I do not how or whether to confront her.

Two people barked inside. One of them, the little fat one, he recognized as his old mentor. He was kind to him, so calling him 'fat' and 'little' was uncalled for. Even if I didn't voice it out loud. I'm sincerely sorry, sir. The second one… I was taken aback. I think I have the feeling this man and the hushed feminine voices that started suddenly have some kind of connection.

Well to be honest, I wasn't fully heterosexual. The only crush I had in my (almost)17 years of being alive was on Sakura Haruno. But, whenever I saw a handsome male, it made me feel funny inside. Just like when I saw a pretty lady. And that funny feeling I was talking about, I am feeling right now coincidentally.

My old mentor cleared his throat and called for our attention. I haven't been doing anything else so it wasn't necessarily needed for me. I tried to listen while carefully glancing at the other male. Perhaps another teacher?

"For a couple of years I have mentored ninth graders, but now I have been promoted."He enthusiastically chatted further while disappointment bubbled up in my stomach. He had been a kind mentor. One with patients and interest in me, which is rare. He wouldn't know who to turn to if his new mentor's gonna be an ass-dick like most of the male P.E. teachers.

"So to come to the point, this young gentleman will pick up from here. And for now good-bye class. And do your best!" He pumped his fist up awkwardly and nodded to the dude I still don't have a clue about. While my mentor left the room, the new guy started talking.

"I'm Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." I snorted. Who did he think he is? James bond? Not with a career like a lousy teacher. While he continued, I examined him better. He had a strong, deep voice. It was clear and confident. He talked with an indifferent look on his face, which appeared to be pretty handsome actually.

"I will not tolerate inappropriate behavior. This is a high school. It's a place for learning and learning only. I will only help students who seriously want to graduate…." I wasn't really expecting a nice warming and welcoming speech anyway. Not when he looked like he could kill every one of us right then and there. I kinda figured he's our new mentor. And even if he's okay to look at, I'm so not looking forward to it. " …. class dismissed."

At the end of the day, I walked to the school's garden. Alone. My class wasn't as intimidating as last years', yet I didn't make a single friend. I tried to ignore Sakura-chan, but it was hard. She seemed happy, and it bothered me she didn't look my way even once. I'm over the stinging pain though. Now I hardly feel anything.

I fished my cigarettes out of my pocket and lit one up. My lungs may be damned, but I have to cool my nerves. Just before the entrance of the school garden were two brick walls. I went lean on one of them. I sighed as I threw my head back against the wall. Slowly inhaling, I closed my eyes.

I heard footsteps, but was too lazy to react. It sounded like the person stopped at the wall opposite of me. "Can I borrow your lighter?" I opened my eyes and was taken aback. I expected a student but it was a teacher. A mentor in fact._ His_ mentor.

He seemed irritated. I assume because of the fact he forgot his lighter and had to ask someone else. In class he gave me the impression he forgets nothing, always had everything on him and would never, ever ask for a favor. I threw my orange lighter weakly at my teacher, which he caught gracefully while muttering his gratitude. And I swear he sneered at the color for a moment.

When he gave it back, we didn't talk for a while. Instead, I looked at him. He looked the opposite of me. He was taller, broader. He had pale skin and raven hair, which was the total opposite of my tanned skin and bright blond hair. But, even if he looked the total opposite of me, I recognized something very familiar. His eyes…. I know… I understand…

…loneliness


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A Lie

"Uzumaki Naruto" I heard my heart pound violently in my ear as I tried to form the simple word he wanted to hear. "Here" I said quickly, and I made sure it was loud enough. Why did it have such an impact on me? I got a little hot when we had eye contact. Damn, was I getting some sort of stage fright? Because I got painfully aware of the other kids in my class.

My nerve system cooled down when the class continued. My new mentor, mr. Uchiha, was starting his mathematics lesson. My worst fucking subject. Another reason why I want to strangle him. Now don't take me wrong, I don't hate him. It's just the fact that the way he gets the girls' attention without even trying, being fucking smart and give me the feeling I fucking fear him makes me envy him.

My mind wondered back to last week, the first day of this new school year.

_He gave me back my orange lighter. It's my favorite. The color is so bright and cheerful and it suites me. In the silence that followed I took in his appearance, and then I saw the loneliness in his eyes. Or I hoped so, because knowing someone else felt the same made me feel less lonely. _

"_So, what are you doing here? Isn't there a special spot reserved for teachers to smoke or something?" I had to ask something. The silence was making me uncomfortable. _

"_Hn," was his response, and he motioned his head to his right. I followed. O yeah, totally forgot. Next to the garden was the parking lot. I smiled sheepishly and scratched my head like I always do when embarrassed. _

"_Aren't you a bit too young to be smoking? It's bad for you." He said. I snorted. " Right back at ya. But hey, they told me smoked sausage lasts longer." My mentor smirked and shook his head. "Dope"_

The dude's okay. It's unfair of me to talk so negative about him. We chatted a little, but it didn't last that long. I couldn't help but think those were the happiest minutes of that day. I never imagined coming home with a smile after school. And I never expected the cause to be a freakin 'teacher. Maybe this year I will be able to concentrate on school, because I feel less lonely.

It isn't like we have a special connection or anything, but I feel my mood brighten up whenever I pass him in the hallways. I enthusiastically wave at him, and he politely nods back. At first, I was disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm. But In the week I have known mr. Uchiha he wasn't the type to cheerfully wave back or anything. In fact, I snorted at the image in my head of him showing any kind of energetic reaction. Leave that to the P.E. teacher in the green jumpsuit.

I went back to go staring at the guy. The task didn't creep me out at the moment, I wasn't realizing it. He moved so graceful and looked so aristocratic. He had to be the most intelligent teacher in the whole school, even if he is the youngest. He took his job so seriously, it amazed me. He was everything I wasn't. I wonder, if there is a possibility to become like him one day?

I was snapped out of my thought's when that blond girl Sakura-chan hang out with came to my view. What was her name again, Nina? "Here" She spat with venom. She threw some papers on my desk and walked passed me with a stack of more papers. She probably was asked to give them out.

The only thing I can think is, 'what's her problem?' I thought this class wasn't so bad in the beginning. I made light conversations with some people, but now they all looked at me like I killed a puppy or something. I turned to my head to Sakura, who was ignoring me like day one. Sometimes, when I look closely, really closely, I capture a hint of guilt in her eyes.

I shudder thinking back at Nina's glare. Those glares I also got last year, after breaking up with Sakura. I wish I knew what their deal was. I don't know how long I got them. But if they were there for a longer time, I was too occupied with my happy feelings for Sakura-chan to notice.

But what for was that sad look? Does she still feel guilty about last year? Probably not because of me, no, _never_. Maybe she feels bad about her parents… Like she knew someone was staring at her, she looked up at my direction. She flinched and quickly turned back. I would have done the same if I wasn't frozen right in the spot. This was the first time since long that we had eye contact.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The weather was okay. I didn't need my jacket when I went outside for my break. I pulled out a cigarette and light it up. I leaned on the railing of the stairs of the decline. The railing was actually two protruding walls, which was broad enough to sit on comfortably. But after all the sitting I preferred standing.

Suddenly a dog appeared from out of his vision, and attacked me. I was surprised, and a little grossed out from the little guy's tongue that was all over my face. I threw my cigarette away before I could accidently burn the annoying creature.

"Akamaru!" A boy sprinted our way and stopped when he found out his dog was no longer running. "Damn dog.." he muttered. He was out of breath, but the thing that stood out the most of my analyze was that he had red tattoos on his cheeks. It looked like, fangs?

"Get off him Akamaru, you don't want to be infected by that loser." That's it. "Hey! Your dog attacked me! _You_ should be apologizing, fucker!"

"Troublesome…" Another guy, I recognize him from my mentor class, stalked lazily after him. "I told you not to bring your dog to school. Who does that anyway?" The guy with the fangs cursed a few times before throwing me a nasty glare and leaving with his dog. I threw one back at him. The guy from my mentor class didn't move though. He lazily sat down at the other end and lighted up a cigarette himself.

"What's that mutt's problem?" I asked him with much hate that did even surprise myself. I didn't want to ask it, but it was out before I could properly think about it.

The boy sighed, as if breathing is a hard task itself. The annoyance was very clear. "Don't know.." He took a drag. " But it might have something to do with the way you treated Sakura last year."

My eyes went wide. I didn't really expect an answer out of him. I thought he wouldn't care to try and explain. But, this…

"How I treated Sakura last year? What the hell is that supposed to mean? What does he know anyway?"

"Look, leave me out of this. We just heard some stories, and Kiba doesn't agree with your choices…"

I was shocked. What the hell is happening? What did Sakura tell everybody? Probably lies! It must be horrible lies because nobody wants to talk to me. Is that the reason everybody looks at me like I'm the plague?

"…I'm not the one to jump to conclusions. Most likely because I don't care. Hey, do you have another cigarette? I'm all out." Slowly snapping out of my storm of thoughts, I pulled out two cigarettes. I watched the lazy ass start on his second, while figuring out what to do. I need to know what she told everyone. Is this why everybody hates me or something? I need to find out, and tell everyone the truth! Yes! Everyone is going to know Sakura is just a filthy liar!

After lighting mine on, I glanced up at Shikamaru, ready to open my mouth. The problem was, nothing came out. What am I supposed to say? How am I going to convince people anyway? What was I going to do? Walk up to random strangers and say: "Hey, my ex has been spreading lies to you. I don't know what she said, but she used me and then dumped me. Now I lost all the money I worked hard for and am being held back a year"

I slapped my forehead at my own stupidity, and heard the other guy mutter. " What a drag.." yes dude. What a drag indeed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone was teaming up to clean as fast as they can. I didn't want my mind wonder to the fact I looked like a total loser here by myself. What the hell is wrong with me? I am a man! I straightened my back to "look" confident, but I slouched again after realizing Sakura was here too.

I had to do something! I don't want to waste another year! Face your problems like a man Uzumaki! I walked up to her when I found my balls.

She didn't make my heart flutter like before, but I did fell nervous. Some other kind of nervous. I didn't dare to move anymore. To make things worse, she was surrounded by some other chicks. "Sakura-chan," I said. I didn't call her that in a long time. " We need to talk."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Someone has been spreading lies about you." I knew it. It couldn't have been my sweet Sakura-chan. We have a history together. Even though we broke up, she would never hurt me.

"Oh, Naruto.." suddenly she started crying. I panicked of course. I tried comforting her while she kept speaking. "You must feel horrible. Everyone detests you. And it's all because of that slut Hinata!" I didn't understand where she was going with the conversation, but it warmed my heart that she was feeling bad for me. " She-She… She told me to stay away from you. And when I didn't, she told everyone you knocked me up and then left me. She told everyone you didn't want a baby, and abused me because I wanted to keep it. And that I left you because of the abusing!"

Naruto's mouth went wide. He remembered Hinata. She looked sweet, but acted very weird and awkward. She was silent, but you know what they say. The silent types are never trustworthy, or something like that. He never thought someone like her would be capable of lying though.

"She had more up her sleeve." She told me whimpering. " I'm sorry Naruto, I had to do it. She could've ruined you more! That's why I did what she asked for! I broke up with you."

Naruto was dumbfounded. All this time he thaught Sakura was using her for money. All this time he thought she was being selfish. But she wasn't. Only because Hinata threatened the poor girl, there was so much ruckus in their relationship. Then it struck him.

"Is that why you asked me to keep our relationship a secret, even to our friends?" he asked carefully.

She nodded, looking at the ground.

"What did she threaten you with?" he asked carefully.

"You know her father owns the building you live in right?" She told him. It wasn't really a question, but I nodded anyways. "The Hyuuga Residence, yeah?"

"Well she said she would kick you out."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Time keeps slipping away from me, and before I knew I was standing before mr. Uchiha's office. I saw Sakura walk happily out the door earlier, so he must be in a good mood. Or I hope so. I inhaled deeply, and knocked at the door.

"Come in." Even through the door, his voice was intimidating enough to make me shudder. "You, wanted to see me?" I ask trying to sound nonchalant. No way is he going to find out I piss my pants every time I meet him.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki." His name sounded so good rolling out his mouth. "Please take a seat." I nodded and did as he pleased. "It's about your grades." I cursed in my mind. Of course it is. What did I expect? A dinner date with mr. Uchiha? I snorted, yet I felt myself turning hot. I tried to ease the uncomfortable feeling and turned to look my mentor in his eyes. Which wasn't helping that much.

"It isn't that bad, is it?" I speak the truth. Even though I haven't paid much attention to my grades, it couldn't have been that bad. " You're not in "danger" yet, but considering the warnings mr. Hozuki gave me.."

"what did he tell you!?" My head was probably as red as a tomato. I was so embarrassed. I did NOT want someone like mr. Uchiha to know about my shitty life!

"Relax Naruto. He didn't tell me anything about you. That will be up to you. He only warned me your school performance will be troubled because of your personal situation."

I sighed in relief. Even if me living alone in a shitty apartment with barely money to live on keeps me from fully function in school. Not to forget my awkward relationship with Sakura which I poured out on my old mentor, just because there was no one else to talk to. I don't want someone like Uchiha to think I'm some loser who feels sorry for himself. It pains me to tell, but I've grown to adore my mentor more and more. I wish to be like him, he's my idol. But he doesn't need to know that.

"You seem to have the most problem with Mathematics…" He said changing the subject. I nodded, not knowing what to say out loud. "You know, you won't come far if you don't ask for help." I glanced up with a sad look on my face. And here I thought I wanted to look cool in front of him. Mr. Uchiha sighed.

"I understand you aren't shy to ask questions, Naruto. But you have to shove your pride away and walk up to one of us and ask for help." I frowned. Never have I suspected a teacher to understand what he was thinking. Forget teacher, never in his life did he expect a comment from a human being like the next one. "I understand. I am the same way."

**TBC**

**Whow! This has to be the first story with a not so sweet Hinata. What exactly happened last year? How did Sakura and Naruto break up? Can mr. Uchiha help Naruto go through his year? Will Naruto find a real friend? Why is this shitty writer not giving me the history properly without me getting lost, you think? Please keep reading and review to find out! **


End file.
